The invention is based on the difficulty related to raise an elderly person or a person with reduced mobility that has fallen on a floor. In particular it concerns elderly person or a person with reduced mobility and do not have sufficient muscles to rise to their feet by their own, or where it will cause consequential damages if the person is trying to get up without assistance. Here it concerns people who are vigorous, and for unknown reasons have a fall or stumble across a piece of furniture or something else. Persons falling over due to a heart attack are another matter. Due to inadequate muscles and resilience of the body, the person will appear with a “dead weight”, and it will be difficult even for the nursing staff to raise the person.
Some persons whom, e.g., due to a fall, end up lying on a supporting surface cannot and/or should not get up without assistance. This may be elderly persons or persons with reduced mobility and whom do not have sufficient muscles to rise to their feet by their own, or where it will cause consequential damages if the person is trying to get up without assistance. Such persons be difficult or physically challenging for assisting persons, such as nursing staff, to raise.
Equipment such as lifts for handling of physically weakened persons is known. It can be crane-like lifts running on wheels or ceiling lifts, where the lift is running on a rail fixed in the ceiling or to a special frame. However, these lifts are not particularly practicable to raise a person who has fallen on the floor.